Change
by rocknroll419
Summary: People change, some for the good, while some for the bad. After Karen Lilica's death, it wasn't the same for our friend Loke, but someone had changed that, for the better. Here is my version of the story of Loke, a.k.a. Leo the Lion. Includes two endings, and hope you review:P


Personally I really like NaLu more but, I got inspired by my favourite song to write this emotional point of view of Loke a.k.a. Leo the Lion, and how he "changed". The song is called: How to be a heartbreaker. Also includes the chorus from "Hung up on you", by Hot Chelle Rae.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Happy reading!

* * *

"He was a player and that's what he'll ever be. He always had 4 rules to be a heartbreaker.

_Rule #1: You got to have fun._

He was having fun alright! Every day he had at least one hot piece of ass with him, or more than that. A brunette in one hand, a blond in the other, both we're bimbos he said, or maybe hookers that fell in love with him, or most plausible cause, someone he paid.

…_you have to be the first to run!_ Well, he ran faster than a cheetah, when the girls who had a one night stand with him came looking for the guy who was "the one". He would have even been able to go for a track and field race with those legs of his, when hiding from those girls. Basically leave her before she leaves you.

_Rule #2: Don't get attached to someone you can lose._

It's just like the first one. He always ran away, he's afraid of commitment, a coward basically that's what he is.

_Rule #3; Wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve, unless you want to taste the defeat._

I didn't get what he meant when he said this rule. My guess is, you shouldn't wear your heart on your sleeve, you might feel affection from the guy or girl you want to play with, that's why it's better to have your cheek be your heart because that way, if she breaks your heart, it wouldn't hurt, because all she did was flirt with you and didn't go to the next level. (author's note: I have no idea what it means, so I don't know how to explain it, suggestions are welcomed)

_Rule#4: Look pure, and leave him/her wanting more._

Tempt them, look innocent, losing suspicion of you dumping them.

_Extra Rule #5: Punch lines. Confidence. Charm."_

* * *

**LOKE'S POV**

I followed all the rules, until, she came along. Apparently, those rules don't work for a blonde-haired lady. Somehow, it hurts me to know those rules don't work, but it also makes me want to get her more. The more I got obsessed the more I realised my feelings for her. I always want what I can't get. I didn't think I would fall in love with any girl, especially after having a bad impression of one of my owners: Karen Lilica. Karen Lilica, abused Aries, now I wasn't going to let that happen. Aries was my friend, I couldn't just let Karen torture her like she was some toy or animal, Aries was a human being like everyone else too.

This surprised me as to why I was attracted to my new owner now. She is kind, caring but that's all there is to it, I am just one of her many gate keys. A key to power. That was what I thought, to take my mind off of my love for her.

She saved me from the hell I created, by living in the past and blaming myself for Karen's death, freeing me from the burden that I created upon myself, after Karen died, due to my selfishness. But, she made me go down the right path, it wasn't my fault Karen died, it was Karen's greediness and no respect for us spirits.

She even had to call the spirit master or what she refers to as "moustache man" to get me to realise that and stop blaming myself for Karen's Loss. Because of that, I was granted the chance to return to the spirit world and regain my strength. I owe her my life. Which is why, I believe she deserves a rest day from herself.

She changed me. So I vowed to stop one night stands and be by her side.

As I look at her now in the guild, I think of an angel; A guardian angel that may have been with me for the whole of my life just waiting around to help me. I may be becoming a bit overconfident, but I should have the charm and the confidence to walk up to her and ask her out on a date, but every time I try to walk towards her, my knees buckle, my whole body won't budge, and I retreat right away.

"Who are you looking at hot stuff?"she twirled her hair in a sexy way, which can only mean one thing: that girl was seducing me. Apparently, my train of thought has been disturbed by a chick who I sweet talk into letting me buy her a drink. I need to keep my mind away from Lucy, so that's why I did that, but it's not working.

"This, will never work, I have to go," Without a moment of thought, I rushed to Lucy right away. New rule: Forget about the chick that isn't worth your time. Put effort with someone who cares.

"Lucy, could we talk?"

"Hi Loke, sure" she plastered a confused look as she questionably looked at me.

We proceeded to get out the guild to have some privacy and some peace and quiet. The guild was rowdy again as usual.

"Did you use your own power to get here again?"

"Yeah Lucy, I don't want you to use your magic power for my selfish needs" I added a smirk.

"Haha! Who did you target now?"

"Oh I have a target alright," Yeah, it's you.

"Oooh, who is it? "

"You're a smart girl Lucy, I can describe her, and you figure it out,"

"It seems someone wants to test me. Hmph! You're on!"

"She is beautiful,"

"Thank you Captain obvious, I know who she totally who she is now" she heaved a sigh, "I need more details, every girl is beautiful in their own way you know,"

"Ok then, She is blonde, has beautiful chocolate brown eyes, has a smile that could liven up your day no matter how sad you are, very cute, people say she is weak but in truth I think she is really strong, considering what she has gone through in the past that made her who she is now, she is serious when she needs to, her friends rely and trust her due to her caring and lovable self, she tries to cheer everyone up when they are sad, kind of playful, loves her comrades and Fairy Tail more than anything and treats them like a family, there is still much to say about her, but it's a long list of compliments, So Lucy Heartfilia, any Guesses?"

"Not really. Hmm, who is this person, she sounds pretty awesome! I want to meet her!"

"You're weird, think about it, who else could it be?"

"For Once, I really don't know, I don't feel like thinking about it."

"It's you silly,"

"Huh? You're joking?! Hahaha! Not funny Loke!" She put on a brave face, but there's no way I'm going to fall for it, because I meant every word I said out there.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

**LUCY'S POV**

"-there is still much to say about her, but it's a long list of compliments, So Lucy Heartfilia, any Guesses?"

At this point, I had none. I mean this girl sounds amazing, I have never even heard Loke talk about a girl like that. She must be really special. Not like me, ordinary girl in the house, nothing special there. There are many a times people say that I'm just an average, not a beauty compared to Erza or Mirajane who are both equipped with the mad skills and perfectly good looks. I hate being compared to but, after a while it just became a norm to me, I mean who could blame them, I'm not pretty. Despite my dejected outburst in my head, I decide to maintain my composure and support one of my best friends.

"Not really. Hmm, who is this person, she sounds pretty awesome! I want to meet her!"

"You're weird, think about it, who else could it be?" I thought about it, but I was just too distracted by my own thoughts to reply a logical answer.

"For Once, I really don't know, I don't feel like thinking about it."

"It's you silly,"

"Huh? You're joking?! Hahaha! Not funny Loke!" It's me really? He better not be joking because I don't want to end up broken hearted again. I mean I have a very low self-esteem already, don't rub it in and add on more stress due to your own selfishness.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I didn't want to believe it. So I did only thing I know how: Run away.

That was at least one thing for sure that I thought I was good at: Running away. I ran away from my father who treated me like trash after mom died, disregarding the fact that I would leave all my loved ones in that house, like Spetto-san, Ribbon-san, Ed-san and many more. It was hard to leave the place where I grew up in, where mom used to be. Although in my defence, I had a good reason. Now, I'm running away from my feelings.

Little did I know, he ran after me, and given his powers, regulus, he was able to catch up to me in a heartbeat. I should have known, but I wasn't thinking straight. He gripped my arm tightly, I tried pulling away, but given my state it was of no use.

"Get your hand away from me!" I tried to shook his hand away from me again. I wish I had the strength to.

"No way, I'm serious about what I said back there!"

"What is there to like about me?"

"I just told you a bunch of things to like about you just now, did you forget them already?"

"I'm not strong." I insisted.

"You think you're weak Lucy, but you're not, remember, you're the one who saved me from almost ceasing to exist here on earth, remember the time with the spirit King? You used your own power to prove me wrong, because you cared"

**LOKE'S POV**

"You think you're weak Lucy, but you're not, remember, you're the one who saved me from almost ceasing to exist here on earth, remember the time with the spirit King? You used your own power to prove me wrong, because you cared" with that statement she turned around to face me, finally.

**Flashbacks**

"_I said I'm going to save you no matter what! I can force open the Gate to the Spirit World; Watch me!"_- and she did.

"_It's not a sin! Caring for your friends feelings is not a sin! If you disappear, then Aries, myself, and everyone here will be filled with sadness! You won't be repenting your sin that way!" _–she made me realise what a jerk I had been, not realising how people would feel if I disappeared.

"_I'm not your owner. I'm your friend, right?" _–she treated me like a friend, a human being.

**Flashbacks End**

"That doesn't mean anything,"

"Yes it does, I have never seen Karen summon multiple spirits at once, you have proved yourself to be strong, when it comes to saving your friends, and it worked on me,"

"It was a spur of the moment thing only—"

I put my right hand in front of her face to stop her from talking and sternly said, "Reason with me all you want, In my eyes I see a strong independent blonde girl, who stood up to her father to get what she wanted."

She was speechless; maybe no one really noticed that about her.

"Arigato, thank you, no one has said that to me before," and she hugged me. "I appreciate what you said, but my heart belongs to Natsu, and you know that right?"

"Yeah. I just wanted you to know this: Thank you, and I owe you my life, I'll always be there when you need me." I didn't exactly tell her I love her, but I know I'll just be rejected.

"Thank you, Loke, I'm sorry that we can't be together."

With that, I bid farewell and went back to the spirit world.

"Goodbye, my love"

Forget about the rules, the only rule to follow is to follow your heart, no matter how painful the journey you have to overcome.

**ALTERNATE ENDING [ read if you are a LokiXLucy fan, and you want a better ending]**

**LOKE'S POV**

"Arigato, thank you, no one has said that to me before," and she hugged me. "I like you too, Loke, especially when you put effort in saving me, that time we fought the Raijin tribe, and every time I summon you, you tried your best to help me anyway you can,"

_In the background, a song plays:_

_And I'm like, Yeah! Everything you heard is true! Everybody knows I'm hung up on you!_

"I'm totally hung up on you already!" I kissed her hand and I saw a tint of pink on her cheeks, looked up to her and said, "You're blushing,"

"No I'm not!" she looked away from me to try to hide away the embarrassment.

_And I'm like, Yeah! Telling other girls I'm through! Everybody knows I'm hung up on you! _

"So I'm your target huh? I guess you hit the jackpot!" she beamed.

I magically took some flowers out of nowhere: Magic tricks are plus points! Definitely!

I gave her the flowers, "Yup, who else are these flowers for?" I smirked.

The thing is people change, and I like it that way.

* * *

I love NaLu more, but today I just felt like doing their pair for a change. I didn't know whether I should have a bad ending or a good ending, so I included an alternate Happy ending in case people ship this couple. Maybe I'll try Gruvia and Jerza for my next story, and I have a feeling it will be fun:D

Hoping for a review:D

Arigato for reading my story:D


End file.
